letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Born Kissers
When their anniversary dinner is a flop and their love life seems too lack luster, Homer and Marge try to spice it up, first by traveling to a bed & breakfast. Meanwhile, Lisa and Bart use Grampa's mine detector to find treasure and they find an alternate ending to "Casablanca." Homer and Marge discover that the fear of getting caught is the spice they need until they are caught baring it all. Plot Edit It is Homer and Marge's eleventh wedding anniversary and Grampa does not arrive at the Simpsons house to babysit the children (because he mixed up the Flanders house with the Simpson house and ended up babysitting Rod and Todd Flanders by mistake). As a result, they decide take Bart, Lisa and Maggie to a fancy restaurant with them. However, Bart objects and takes the family to a family restaurant shaped like an airplane, called the Up, Up and Buffet!, which spoils Homer and Marge's plans for a romantic evening together. Later that evening, Homer and Marge attempt to ual, but lack enthusiasm. The following day, it is discovered Homer left the freezer door open after thinking that the couple on the remaining slice of their wedding cake had little parties at night, causing the refrigerator motor to burn out. Homer and Marge make their way to a hardware store to buy another motor, but the car gets stuck in the muddy driveway in the middle of farm country. Meanwhile, Bart and Lisa stay at the Springfield Retirement Castle with Grampa, and they discover a metal detector in his closet. Using the detector, they use they uncover a suppressed, happy ending to the film Casablanca in which Ilsa Lund and Rick marry. The Old Jewish Man steps forward to reveal that in his younger days, he was a studio executive that had tacked that happy ending onto the picture. He then gives Bart and Lisa twenty dollars to re-bury it, along with another film reel labeled, "It's a Wonderful Life: Killing Spree Ending." Homer and Marge rush into the nearest barn to avoid a sudden storm. A farmer discovers the barn door is open and suspects trespassers. He enters the barn, nearly catching Homer and Marge, who are hiding in the hay loft, but leaves after failing to locate them. When the coast is clear, Homer and Marge have inspired sex in the hay loft. They think their marriage has been recharged and go for a romantic weekend at a Bed and Breakfast, but soon fall into their old patterns. However, a maid walks in on them and they conclude they are both aroused when they risk being caught during intimate moments. Their love life is recharged and one day they begin to on the same miniature golf course windmill where Bart was conceived. This time they come too close to being caught after Moe was almost going to gas them out, and while they manage to escape, they have to flee through Springfield in the nude after stealing Gil's hot-air balloon, which he had been living in. The balloon finally lands in a football stadium while a game is in progress, and hundreds of people take photos of Homer and Marge standing naked on the field. They end up appearing in the local newspaper under the headline "Local Couple Bares All!", accompanied by plenty of pictures. Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons Episodes